A Fantastic Melody?
by starsandsnowflakes
Summary: After STARISH came back from a tour, Saotome tells them they have to teach Shining Agency's new idol, Hinata Keiko, a quiet and innocent girl who get mad easily. But as STARISH gets to know Keiko better and better, she starts avoiding them and eventually locks herself in her room. The reason is because Keiko is in love with one of them. Who does Keiko love? STARISH x Keiko (OC)
1. Hinata Keiko

**A/N: **I'm very bored and I could update my other stories but, I'm too lazy to do it but, I'm not lazy enough to write a new story? Something's wrong with me... welp, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read it, after I give you a brief description of Hinata Keiko~ R&R this! It'll mean so much to me~ :)

**Hinata Keiko** is an idol under Shining Agency and she's a quiet, somewhat shy but cheerful, friendly and innocent girl but, underneath that personality is a foulmouthed, easily angered girl who swears a lot, but also gives a mysterious air around her. She's very nice to Haruka, Otoya, Natsuki, Cecil, Tokiya, and Syo but, she often gets mad at Ren for hitting on her and she sometimes get somewhat confused when Masato talks to her. Keiko has an overprotective older sister whose name is Rin, who raised her after their parents passed away and she taught her how to play the guitar and how to sing. Keiko also wishes for the guys not to know to get too close to her, or else they might know her secret; she's in love with one of the members of STARISH.

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters! I own Hinata Keiko and someone else who shows up later!

* * *

"_That day, you took me by the hand and said, "Let's aim for a life beyond the wall"!_"A girl said as she stood up from falling to the ground and looked at a guy who was trying to walk away but, he came back and helped her stand up. "_You embraced my weak and delicate shoulders, and we walked throughout the deep darkness…_" The girl said as she smiled at the guy and they started walking through a sea of utter darkness as their bodies disappeared.

* * *

Standing in front of Shining Agency, a girl with long black hair that's tied in pigtails with two black ribbons with white stripes, and is wearing a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress; looked at the building and grinned.

"I'll be here. My new life is here… _He _said that _they're_ gonna be my senpais. I hope he's right…" The girl said then opened the door. "But he said that they're not here until later today…" The girl whispered to herself as she walked inside. "They're composer also went with them so, I doubt that he or she is here as well…" She said then set her suitcase next to the couch and laid on the couch. "The previous senpais are gone so, I won't have to worry about them. I guess I'll take a nap to kill time…" The girl said as she yawned then closed her red eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A Fantastic Melody?**

* * *

The door swung open, revealing the six members of STARISH: Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo, and Aijima Cecil, and their composer, Nanami Haruka into the building to see that no one's inside.

"Where's everyone at?" Otoya asked his friends as he looked around the empty room. "I thought they might be here."

"Ai-senpai!" Natsuki yelled out for Mikaze Ai, but got no answer. "Ai-senpai's not here…"

"Reiji-senpai!" Tokiya tried doing the same thing and he yelled out for Kotobuki Reiji, but he also got no answer. "Looks like Reiji-senpai's not here either."

"Kurosaki-senpai!" Masato yelled out for Kurosaki Ranmaru and like Natsuki and Tokiya, he got nothing. "He's not here either."

"I bet Camus-senpai's not here either." Cecil predicted, since Camus was his senpai and he thought that he might not be here as well.

"I did find something or rather, someone." Syo said as he looked down at the couch and saw a sleeping girl.

"She looks adorable when she's sleeping." Ren complimented then smirked a little at the girl.

"Is she lost? I've never seen her before." Haruka said and told her friends. They clearly know that they've never seen another girl in their lives, other than Shibuya Tomochika. "Was she here before we left?" Haruka looked over at the six guys and asked.

All of them shook her heads, Otoya, Natsuki, Tokiya, Masato, and Cecil walked over towards the couch and looked at the sleeping girl.

"...mm…" The girl made a sound and then slowly woke up and saw STARISH and Haruka in front of her. "Oh? Welcome back, Ittoki-senpai, Hijirikawa-senpai, Shinomiya-senpai, Ichinose-senpai, Jinguji-senpai, Kurusu-senpai, and Aijima-senpai…" The girl welcomed them back as she slowly sat up. "When did you get here? I've been waiting for...some time…" She asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"H-How do you know their names?!" Haruka asked the unknown girl and she tilted her head. "We haven't introduced us to you yet."

"Nanami-senpai, _he_ told me." The girl answered Haruka's question then stood up and stretched.

"He? Do you mean-" Haruka was gonna ask until Shining Saotome came out of nowhere and is now standing next to the unknown girl.

"Heeeeeeellllllllloooooo!" He greeted them in his usual loud voice. "I hope your tour was amazing!" Saotome said then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "But now, you all have a new task! Teach Miss Hinata Keiko! You guys are her senpais!"

"Teach her?" Otoya tilted his head and asked Saotome.

"Of course! She's Shining Agency's budding new idol!" Saotome yelled out happily then started laughing.

After saying all of that, he vanished into thin air, leaving the guys, and Haruka dumbfounded as they looked at Hinata Keiko.

"So, your name's Hinata Keiko?" Masato asked the girl to make sure that Saotome was correct on her name.

"Yes, I'm Hinata Keiko…" Keiko said in a quiet tone then bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Keiko-chan looks adorable!" Natsuki complimented then hugged Keiko.

"Shinomiya-senpai, please let go of me…" Keiko pleaded and asked Natsuki but, he wouldn't let go of the poor girl.

"Natsuki, I think you listen to what she says," Syo told Natsuki while he's looking at Keiko's dark eyes. "Her eyes look dark and possibly even scary…"

Syo was right, Keiko pounded Natsuki down to the ground and she landed on both of her feet and she looked at him with her extremely dark eyes.

"I said to let go… And you didn't listen…? Are you freaking deaf or something?!" Keiko lost her quiet voice and she yelled at Natsuki harshly then calmed down. "I'm sorry about my outburst…" She apologized and retained her quiet persona.

"Keiko-chan, that was not nice!" Natsuki pouted as he got up.

"I know, and I apologized for that." Keiko apologized again and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry Shinomiya-senpai."

"Hinata," Masato called for Keiko and she looked at him.

"What is it Hijirikawa-senpai?" She asked him and tilted her head.

"Can I listen to your debut song?" Masato asked and Keiko nodded.

The small black headed girl walked towards her suitcase and pulled out a CD case and handed it to Masato.

"Here… My debut song is on the disc; along with another song I used while I was a student at Saotome Academy…" Keiko told them then sat down on the couch.

Masato opened the case, took out the disc and put the disc inside a computer and an upbeat, yet rock and roll type of song started playing and Keiko singing in an angered, possibly even uncontrollably violent way.

"_This_ is Hinata?" Syo asked as he listened to the song. "Her voice sounds like she's extremely pissed off."

"It does sound like Hinata though." Tokiya added. "Why don't we listen to the other song and see if there's any difference."

Everyone nodded in agreement then started listening to Keiko's other song and it sounded less upbeat but, has a cute feel to it and Keiko's voice wasn't violent or angry; it was soft and quiet.

"This is better." Otoya compliment and smiled. "This song suits Keiko than her debut song."

"Absolutely." Ren and Masato nodded in agreement.

Keiko suddenly stood up and picked up her suitcase and walked off.

"I'm so glad you guys like the debut song…" Keiko said in a sarcastic and pissed way then continued walking. "I worked very hard to come up with the lyrics and you guys are saying the other song is better than a freaking debut song!?" She said then slammed her suitcase hard on the ground then turned around. "You guys are a bunch of damn idiots! You don't have any idea how hard my composer and I worked on the song! It took us a freaking long time and you guys are gonna bitch about the song?! Screw that shit! You guys are the freaking worst senpais ever!"

After Keiko's outburst, she picked up her suitcase and stomped her way to the dorm floor angrily. The guys feel guilty all of the sudden and decided to apologize after she calms down.

"Keiko's songs are the same," Haruka pointed out after she listened to the songs again. "The music and lyrics are different. Even her voice sounds different."

"I never noticed." Masato realized and said. "Did anyone else realize that, other than Hinata's voice?"

Otoya, Natsuki, Tokiya, Ren, Syo and Cecil shook their heads as a sign as they never even noticed.

"Hinata Keiko," Cecil spoke up and watched Keiko walk off. "She's a stubborn, violent, easily angered girl which causes people to either be scared of her or to hate her entirely. Although, she's a quiet, innocent and cheerful girl when she's not mad. That personality trait hooks people and they change their opinion towards Keiko." Cecil commented then smiled. "She'll be an interesting person to look after."

* * *

Keiko walked into her room, which was right next to Haruka's and saw boxes in her room. She sighed and then threw her body on her bed. Suddenly, out of the blue, Keiko got a phone call.

She answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Kei? Are you there?" The person on the other side asked Keiko.

"Big Sis, I'm here." Keiko answered the person's question who turned out to be her older sister. "Rin, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine..."

"I should be worried! After all, there's only two girls and seven guys there! There's you, and some other girl whose name is Nanami Haruka with that "totally and completely" famous seven boy group, STARISH! I'm planning on coming by so, don't leave!" The girl said in a somewhat sarcastic way then said, "Just unpack and I'll call you when I'm almost there." Keiko's older sister, Hinata Rin told her younger sister.

Keiko sighed then said, "Alright. I'll be waiting for you Big Sis."

After hanging up, Keiko got up and started unpacking. It managed to calm her down and she finally finished unpacking within three hours.

"Alright, now that's done, I should apologize to the guys." Keiko mumbled to herself as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead then left her room.

* * *

Downstairs, Haruka was composing a song while the guys were arguing about something when suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a beautiful woman with long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband with black eyes and is wearing a black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt.

"Where's my sister, Nanami Haruka, and those tacky guys from STARISH at?!" The woman asked loudly as she walked towards the band and the composer. "Oh, never mind. You guys are who I'm looking for." She saw them in front of her and smiled until it faded away when she didn't see someone else. "Hold on a second… Where's Hinata Keiko at?!"

"Why are you looking for Hinata?" Tokiya asked the woman and she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Kei's older sister! I'm Hinata Rin!" The woman, who turns out to be Keiko's older sister said and she crossed her arms.

The entire room went silent and then everyone yelled "What?!" loud enough for Keiko to go running towards them.

"What's going on-" Keiko was gonna ask until she saw Rin and she asked, "B-Big Sis?! When did you get here?! I thought you were gonna call!"

"I was gonna call but, I didn't get any reception until I got here." Rin said then ran towards Keiko and asked, "Are you okay? Did these punks hurt you? They didn't do anything to make you pissed right?!"

"U-Um…" Keiko quietly said then looked away from sister.

"Did you guys hurt her feelings?!" Rin asked the guys as she walked towards them. "Do you have any idea how easy it is to get Kei mad?!"

"U-Um, Hinata-san," Haruka ran towards Rin and said, "T-They didn't mean to hurt Keiko-san. Can I please explain?"

After about an hour of explaining what happened to Rin, she gasped then stood up and bowed.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" She apologized, "I didn't know that the guys were gonna apologize to Kei about what they said to make her mad. Please forgive me!"

"We forgive you Hinata-san." The guys and Haruka accepted Rin's apology.

"I'm very protective towards Kei so, I get mad whenever something happens or, I get mad when I'm highly worried about her." Rin confessed then looked at Keiko. "She's my sister and, I'm just scared of losing her."

"You're like a mother to Keiko." Otoya complimented as he smiled.

"I'm supposed to be the mother actually." Rin said which made everyone except the Hinatas confused. "Our parents died a few years after Kei was born. Since I'm older than Kei about 15 years, I started raising her without our parents."

"That seems rough…" Haruka said, feeling sad and sorry for the two sisters.

"It was but, I'm just glad that my sister's here." Keiko said then smiled. "Rin taught me how to sing and play the guitar and if I didn't learn that or go to Saotome Academy or debut, I wouldn't have met you guys so, I'm glad that Rin taught me all of that."

Rin smiled at Keiko then stood up. "I should be going." She said then looked at the others. "I've caused enough trouble as it is on Kei's first day here." Rin laughed lightly then walked towards the door. "I'll swing by from time to time to see if you're okay Kei!"

"Okay but, call me ahead of time!" Keiko yelled at her sister quietly but loud enough for her to hear. "I'll be fine with my senpais and Nanami-senpai!"

"Sure!" Rin rolled her eyes then left the building.

Keiko turned to Haruka and the guys and she bowed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys." She apologized quietly. "I guess people have different opinions on songs…"

"It's alright Keiko-chan!" Natsuki petted Keiko's head and she frowned.

"Please stop…" Keiko begged as she looked up at Natsuki. "Please stop that Shinomiya-senpai…"

"Not unless you drop the formalities!" Natsuki told Keiko as he kept petting Keiko.

"...Please stop Natsuki-senpai…" Keiko begged again and she sort of dropped the formalities.

As Natsuki promised, he stopped petting Keiko and she sighed.

"Otoya-senpai, Masato-senpai, Natsuki-senpai, Tokiya-senpai, Ren-senpai, Syo-senpai, Cecil-senpai, please take good care of me…" Keiko bowed as she told them and smiled a little at them. _But, I hope they don't get too close to me… _Keiko thought and underneath that smile, was a worried and distress look. _Because… I'm in love with one of them... _

* * *

_We are chasing after it, even now… We spread the wings of our tiny dream in the summer-colored sky…_ A girl thought to herself as she's walking with the guy. She started shivering and realized that the wind blew through her body. _We begin to walk, chasing after the wind blowing in the rifts between the clouds. _She finished her thought as she and the guy saw something nearby. The guy ran off and even though the girl ran after him, she tripped and fell and watched the guy run off, without her. "_D-Don't leave me..._" The girl cried out quietly and passed out, most likely due to the cold.


	2. Keiko's Dazzling Smile

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I own Keiko!

* * *

_The dream we aimed for is far away… _The girl said in her dreams while her body is picked up by someone. _The dream we lost is also far away… _She said as she woke up. "W-Where am I…?" The girl asked and saw someone in front of her.

* * *

"Good morning..." Keiko quietly greeted her senpais good morning and bowed. "I hope today's a good day..."

"Keiko-chan!" Natsuki yelled out in excitement and he hugged Keiko. "Good morning!"

"Please let go..." Keiko looked at Natsuki and kindly asked. "If you don't," She started saying as she frowned. "I'll rip your vocal chords so you won't be able to sing again!" Keiko yelled at Natsuki in a harsh and cold way and he let go. "Thank you..."

As Keiko walked towards the couch, Syo kept eyeing and when she looked at him, she frowned.

"What? Is something wrong with me?!" Keiko rudely asked Syo.

"Um, do you ever smile?" Syo asked Keiko and she shook her head.

"No... Its hard for me to smile…" Keiko calmed down and told him. "It's pointless to smile at other people anyways…"

"Why are you acting so calm and negative about it?" Syo slammed his hands on his knees and asked Keiko. "Can you at least be cheerful? I wanna see a smile! Not that expressionless face!"

"Please don't yell at Hinata, Syo-kun." Haruka begged Syo then looked at Keiko, who wasn't affected by his outburst.

"It's okay. Let him take his anger out on me." Keiko said then stood up. "I've been through this before so, it's okay for Syo-senpai to take his anger out on me." She said then walked back to her room.

"Hinata-san, can I talk to you?" Otoya asked Keiko and then followed her.

* * *

**As Otoya and Keiko were walking back to Keiko's room, Otoya is a little worried about Keiko bottling up her emotions like that. **

"Well," Keiko spoke up, making Otoya a little confused. "You wanted to talk to me so, what's wrong Otoya-senpai?"

"Oh uh," Otoya remembered then stuttered a minute then looked at Keiko. "Do you smile at all?"

Keiko sighed then nods a little. "Yeah, I lied back there. I only smile when I'm around my sister and my friend."

"Your friend?" Otoya tilted his head and asked. "Is she your composer?"

"Yes. Aoi is my friend and composer." Keiko nodded and mentioned her friend's name. "If you're wondering where Aoi's at, she's with her family on a vacation in America. She doesn't know how long it'll take but, she told me that she's gonna keep writing songs and to do my best and persuaded me not to get mad as much."

"You guys seem friendly to each other, is that why?" Otoya commented then asked.

"Yeah; also after my first recording test, Saotome told me to use a stronger and louder voice when I sing next time," Keiko told Otoya what happened. "That's why my debut song sounds completely different than the other song."

"I see." Otoya nodded then smiled and petted Keiko's head. "I like both songs so, either way is fine with me."

Keiko blushed in embarrassment and gave Otoya a small smile. She looked up and said, "Thank you, Otoya-senpai."

"Hey, you smiled!" Otoya noticed that Keiko smiled and he smiled at her. "I decided to name it…" Otoya said then started thinking. "_Keiko's Dazzling Smile_! Is that good?"

"Yeah," Keiko nodded. "I love it." She admitted which her smile more. _Idiot! What are you doing?! You shouldn't get too close to them or else they'll find out! _Keiko thought to herself and underneath that smile was a bitter frown. "Anyways, I'd like to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Otoya asked Keiko, not knowing what kind of surprise he's gonna get.

"This," Keiko said then handed Otoya a script. He opened it and saw highlighted lines and he smiled. "Those are my lines for a movie I'm doing… The director told me that he liked my performance and told me to be the star of that movie, due to my bloody and violent voice."

"This is amazing! I need to tell the others this!" Otoya said then ran off with the script still in his hands.

Keiko watched her red headed senpai run off and she sighed. _That was a close one… _She thought in relief. "I should probably get ready now." Keiko said to herself then opened the door to her room and entered it. _My old classmates were like Syo-senpai... They're such idiots..._

* * *

**"****Syo-chan, you should apologize to Keiko-chan." Natsuki insisted to Syo. **

"I will after she smiles." Syo crossed his arms and told Natsuki.

As Otoya came downstairs, he saw Natsuki and Syo arguing with each other about Keiko.

"What's going on?" Otoya asked Tokiya when he looked at his roommate.

"Those two are arguing about Keiko and how Kurusu should apologize to her but, he won't do it unless she smiles." Tokiya explained the story to Otoya then saw that he had something in his hands. "What's in your hand?"

"Oh! This is Hinata's script for a movie she's in." Otoya showed him the script then smiled. "I say that we should go see her practice!"

"That sounds like fun!" Haruka said then smiled. "We should go see her!"

"What's the movie about?" Masato asked Otoya.

"Um," Otoya opened the script and saw the summary. "So, it's about a normal girl who goes to school during the day but, during the night, there's monsters crawling around the city that the heroine lives in and she's the only one who can fight them. Along the way, she falls in love with someone but is too afraid to talk to him because of her thing. The heroine saves her crush and she passes out because she worked too much and she barely got any sleep. She wakes up in the hospital and the guy thanks her for saving him. The two hit it off and they eventually start dating but, the girl gets shot in the stomach and slowly starts to die. The guys wipes out the last bit of monsters and after that, the guy stabs himself and dies. The girl dies in the guys arms as the days go back to normal." Otoya explained the story of the movie. "That sounds rough."

"So, you read it." Keiko said as she walked towards them. "We still need a guy to be the guy my character likes." She said then set her bag down. "So, I'm gonna ask my director if one of you guys can do it."

The guys stood there, completely frozen which caused Keiko and Haruka to be highly confused and the two girls waved their hands in the guys' faces.

"So uh, I'm gonna head head out." Keiko said as she picked up her bag and started walking off. "I left the directions on how to get to the set in my room. I'll see you guys there." She said as she waved them goodbye.

"Thanks for telling us Hinata-san!" Haruka thanked Keiko and watched her walk off in the distance. Once she left, Haruka looked at the guys then played Keiko's debut song again really loud to snap them out of it. It snapped back to reality and Haruka asked, "Should we get going if we're gonna see Hinata-san practice?"

"Right." Masato nodded then looked at the others.

"I wonder what Keiko's character is like." Cecil pondered then the door slammed open.

"Where the hell is my freaking script at?!" Keiko asked in her loud, aggressive and violent voice, indicating that she's pissed off. "I can't go anywhere without that damn script!"

"Oh? I have it Hinata." Otoya remembered that he had the script, ran over to Keiko and handed it to her. "Here. I forgot about it."

"Just make sure that you give it back to me after you showed the others." Keiko said in her calm and quiet voice before she shoved it in her bag and left the building again.

"We should follow Hinata-san." Haruka suggested then ran out the door.

* * *

As Keiko was walking towards the location where she'll be filming her movie, she gripped her hand tight and frowned.

_What the hell's wrong with me…?! Why the hell did I say THAT!? _She thought bitterly to herself. _I told myself not to get too close to them and I said that!? Oh well… I can't complain anymore… _

After thinking to herself, Keiko looked up and saw the location that she was supposed to be at: a high school.

"Keiko! Come over here! We have to get you ready!" A lady yelled out towards Keiko and waved towards her.

"Ah! Coming!" Keiko yelled out and ran over to the lady and followed her.

Just as Keiko left, the guys and Haruka approached the school and they looked dumbfounded.

"_This_ is where she's shooting at?" Syo asked while looking at the school.

"It's huge!" Otoya commented in awe.

"I'm sure the Little Beauty will do a good job." Ren commented as he walked ahead.

"Oh? Are you here to watch them rehearse?" The same lady that Keiko was with saw people nearby and asked. "If you are, can one of you try being the main guy? We need one since the director didn't like any of the guys that were available."

"I can do it." Otoya said then the lady grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Good! Miss Hinata actually requested you." The lady bluntly told Otoya.

The rest of them followed the lady and Otoya and saw a baseball field. Along the way, they saw Keiko reading her lines.

"Oh? You guys showed up." Keiko said as she closed her script. "I'm sorry that I requested for you to be the guy, Otoya-senpai…" She apologized to Otoya then bowed.

"It's fine. I volunteered." Otoya accepted Keiko's apology then told her.

"Okay well," Keiko said then stood up. She wore a black blazer with a white blouse underneath and a red bow tied around her neck, a grey mini skirt, black knee-high socks and black shoes with her hair tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon. "You should read your lines while I rehearse."

"Hinata-san, we're ready!" Another lady yelled at Keiko and she ran towards the woman.

"I'm glad that you decided to do this Ittoki-kun." Haruka complimented to Otoya and smiled at him.

"I wonder how Keiko-chan is gonna be like…" Natsuki wondered curiously.

"Idiot!" Someone yelled loudly and the guys looked at the field and saw that Keiko was the one who yelled out. "Why do you treat me so different?! You should know that I'm your friend!"

As everyone watched the performance, the seven members of STARISH looked amazed by what they're seeing.

"This is amazing…" Syo complimented in amazement.

"Keiko-chan's so cool!" Natsuki also complimented.

"End scene!" The director yelled out. "Keiko, get ready for that scene where you save Jun!"

"Okay!" Keiko nodded then ran towards her senpais. "How was that?" She asked them curiously and wondering if it was decent.

"That was amazing!" Haruka told Keiko as she smiled at her.

"That was truly something." Tokiya commented then rubbed her head.

"U-Um, please stop," Keiko asked Tokiya then looked at Otoya. "Are you ready Otoya-senpai?"

"I don't have many lines in this scene so, I'm ready!" Otoya nodded while starting to get fired up.

"Ittoki-san, please get changed!" A lady yelled at Otoya and he ran towards her.

"The main guy's name is Jun?" Masato asked Keiko.

She nodded then said, "His name is Toyosaki Jun while the name for the heroine is Miyazawa Momoka. Momoka is supposed to be a harsh girl who has a soft side when it comes to Jun. Jun is supposed to be a cheery guy but at the same time, can be deadly if something terrible happens right in front of him."

"Is that why he destroys the last of the monsters in the city after Momoka gets shot?" Haruka asked Keiko and she nodded.

"Since he loves Momoka, Jun is supposed to feel heartbroken but, since Momoka got shot in front of him, Jun turns into a deadly murder and kills every last monster before he kills himself so he can be with Momoka." Keiko told the last part of the story. "Kinda gruesome but sweet too."

"Alright! Hinata-san, we're ready!" A man told Keiko and she ran off.

"Well, the Little Beauty might look good while she rehearses." Ren commented quietly as she started smirking.

After the director said "action" loudly, Otoya screamed loudly.

"Was that?" Syo asked, being really confused since he never heard Otoya scream before.

"Yep, that was Ittoki." Masato nodded and replying to Syo's question.

"Hit home hit home hit home!" Keiko yelled loudly and a gun fire went off three times. She then suddenly appears in front of Otoya and says, "Stay down and don't stand up!"

"This," Keiko said with a devious smile as a bright light engulfed everyone's eyes. After the light faded away, Keiko looks really different. She her eyes are lime green and her hair is pure white, and goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. "Don't move and let me handle this damn things!" She said in her bloody and violent voice.

"M-Miyazawa-san?!"

"Don't speak you ignorant little-" Keiko's character, Momoka yelled at Otoya's character, Jun until she was hit behind her head. "Dammit! Jun-kun, I want you to-" She was about to tell him until, she saw nothing in front of her and became confused. "The enemy ran off… Hmph, they should know that they should never pick a fight with me!" 'Momoka' said as the bright light came back and when it subsided, she was back to her original self. "Jerk… Do you know that walking around at night is highly dangerous for someone who can't transform!? It's hard and you could've died if I wasn't around to save your sorry ass!"

"Miyazawa-san, thanks for saving me!" 'Jun' thanked 'Momoka' and then hugged her.

'Momoka' pushed 'Jun' then blushed fiercely. "Hmph! I only did it was because I heard you scream!" She said then looked at him in the eye then flicked his forehead. "You must be an idiot for coming here at night. But, I'll keep saving you until you're able to fight alongside me." 'Momoka' told 'Jun' then smiled at him.

_Hinata smiled again. It really is dazzling… _Otoya thought to himself then looked at 'Momoka' and said, "Miyazawa-san, please go out with me."

"H-Huh!? D-Don't you think that's a little too sudden?!" 'Momoka' asked 'Jun' as she blushed again. "I-I mean, I don't mind but, we're classmates and I hardly know you so, I suggest that we get to know each other first before we do anything like tha-"

Haruka, the boys, even the crew's eyes widen when they saw Otoya forcefully pressed his lips against Keiko's and when they parted, Keiko frowned while her blush grew deeper.

"Cut! That was amazing you two!" The director said with tears in his eyes. "Keiko! That smile was amazing!"

As Keiko and Otoya walked towards their friends, they just looked at the two with their big eyes, which made Keiko a little pissed off.

"S-Stop staring you guys! It's rude to stare at someone!" Keiko begged with fire in her eyes.

"Your smile was amazing! I never seen you like that!" Haruka complimented then hugged Keiko.

"Thanks," Keiko thanked Haruka then smiled a little. "Although, I don't smile a lot." She said so calmly.

"Keiko," Cecil walked up to Keiko then rubbed her head. "Good work!"

"Thanks Cecil-senpai." Keiko thanked Cecil then bowed.

"You guys seem to like _Keiko's Dazzling Smile_ huh?" Otoya asked his friends and everyone, except Keiko, looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You gave it a name?" Syo asked Otoya while raising an eyebrow.

Both Keiko and Otoya nodded and the black haired girl sighed. "He named it because I smiled in front of him back at the agency." Keiko said, "I thought it was a good name."

"Well, now that the Little Beauty smiled," Ren said then looked at Syo and smirked. "Well, aren't you gonna apologize to her?"

"If you're gonna apologize," Keiko looked at Syo then smiled a little at him. "Don't. I wasn't showing my emotions and I was acting all calm and quiet."

"You're awfully chipper." Tokiya commented and Keiko gave him an icy stare.

"Say that again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!" Keiko threatened then showed Tokiya her fist.

"She's back to being her usual self." Masato sighed as he watched Keiko threaten Tokiya.

"Well, now we know that Keiko-chan can smile!" Natsuki said then hugged Keiko. "Smile for me!"

"Not unless you let go you damn idiot!" Keiko said as she struggled to break free from Natsuki's grasp.

"Natsuki, let her go now!" Syo said as he helped Keiko.

As Natsuki let go, Keiko landed on the ground, face flat. "...Ow…" She grumbled a little.

"Hinata-san, are you okay?" Haruka asked Keiko as she helped her stand up.

"Other than my nose bleeding," Keiko said as she covered her nose with her hand then smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. Sorta…"

"Well, let's go home." Otoya said with his hand out.

Keiko grabbed Otoya's hand and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home." She said calmly while smiling. As Keiko and her senpais left, Keiko frowned. _I've already let myself get too close to Otoya-senpai! I'm sure I won't happen in the future… _She thought bitterly to herself then sighed.

* * *

"You're in my room." The guy told the girl then smiled. "_Inside the warm rays of sunlight, your eyes that speak of tomorrow._" He said to cheer the girl up. "_Gazed at and yearned for space, far, far away._"


	3. Keiko's Bio

**A/N: **I forgot to put a bio for Keiko so here~

* * *

**Name: **Hinata Keiko

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **149cm (5'0")

**Weight: **39kg

**Appearance: **Keiko has red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress.

**Personality:** Initially, Keiko seems like a quiet, introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off, even threatening them. As the story progress, Keiko becomes more and more friendlier and less and less angered but at the same time, becomes depressed and falls into despair when she's alone. When she was a child, Keiko was more outgoing and even cracks a lot of jokes but, she became quieter and quieter after her parents passing.

**Background: **Keiko was the youngest Hinata sibling, being 15 years apart than her older sister Hinata Rin. The two siblings were raised together with their parents until they died prior to the story. Since Rin was about 20 at the time, she raised Keiko and along the way, she became overprotective of her. A couple months prior to the story, Keiko was a student at Saotome Academy and she became an idol with help from her friend Misaka Aoi. Arriving at Shining Agency, Keiko becomes tired and takes a nap, but wakes up and sees her senpais, STARISH and Nanami Haruka. While she's quiet and cold-hearted to her senpais, she shows some care even when there's problems. In truth, her true reason to be an idol was because she fell in love with one of the members of STARISH one day while listening to their songs and decided to attend school at Saotome Academy and often tells herself not too close to them or else they'll find out. Who will Keiko choose? The answer is in Keiko's heart…

**Trivia: **1. Despite Keiko saying that she's never smiles a lot, she smiles whenever she's with her sister or Aoi but, starts smiling more and more as the story goes on.

2. Keiko's nickname is Kei by Rin, and Little Beauty by Ren.

3. Keiko's smile gets a title, which is Keiko's Dazzling Smile

4. Keiko says that she only has one friend, which is Aoi, who's also her composer but, she doesn't make an appearance and is only seen through pictures.

5. Keiko and Kurusu Syo have a lot in common. The first being their short temper personality but, Keiko is quiet while Syo has a lot of energy. This causes them to dislike each other at the beginning but they get along as the story goes on.

6. Keiko hates it when someone mentions her chest since through her senpais' eyes, she looks flat buts corrects them and says that she's not flat. This is proven when they take a vacation together: she goes swimming.


	4. Sickness

**A/N: **Sorry that I haven't been working on this. I was busy and I was working really hard with Maiko99 on our collab stories! So, after the complete delay that we had, let's just continue with the story because romance never stops (well, in my book... whatever... don't mind me and just read...)!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I just own my OCs

* * *

Another guy came in to see what's going on and saw the girl. He walked towards her and smiled at her. "How's it going?" He asked the girl and she said nothing.

_The summer we spent together, just the two of us, began walking on the tatami mat barefoot was painful…_ The girl thought to herself as she sighed. "Hello…" She greeted the guy. _The fireworks you bought for me still made me feel depressed, so it was no good… _

"Is something wrong with her?" The second guy asked his friend and he shrugged. "C'mon! Don't you smile at other people?" He asked and the girl shook her head.

_Smile at other people…? I don't know what that means… Is he, mocking me…? _The girl asked herself as she looked at the guys. "Why don't you help me smile? I forgot how to…"

* * *

"I'm fine… Yeah, I'm having fun… I hope your trip with your family is going well." Keiko was talking on the phone while holding a picture of her and another person who looks like a girl. The girl has long light purple hair with a single D-Pad hairclip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and yellow ribbon being held together by an N-emblem. The girl also wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. "Yeah. I hope you get back soon Aoi." Keiko said then closed her phone. "I wish you were here so you can see how much fun I'm having."

"Hinata-san, are you in there?" Haruka asked from outside.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" Keiko yelled out and Haruka opened the door. "Sorry I was talking to a friend of mine if you out there long for a while."

"It's okay Hinata-san, I just got here." Haruka told Keiko then smiled. "I was just wondering, you mentioned a friend. Who is he or she?"

"Huh? My friend well," Keiko looked confused then looked down at her picture. "My best friend is actually my composer but she's away on vacation." She explained to Haruka. "Her name is Misaka Aoi."

"Oh I see." Haruka said then walked towards the door. "I think the others want to see you."

"Huh? Right now?" Keiko asked Haruka and she nodded. "Sure, I guess." She shrugged then got up and left room, leaving the picture on her bed.

* * *

As Keiko walked downstairs, she sighed. _Do they treat life like a game? I hope not… _Keiko thought to herself then shook her head.

"There's Keiko-chan!" Natsuki yelled out as he saw Keiko walking towards them.

"Don't yell so much Natsuki-senpai…" Keiko told Natsuki as she covered her ears. "I'm sort of not in the mood…"

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Masato asked Keiko and she nodded a little.

"Yeah and because-" Keiko started saying then yawned and collapsed.

"Oh my god!" The guys stood up and yelled as they saw their kouhai collapsed in front of them.

"She has a fever!" Tokiya ran over to Keiko and felt her forehead and it felt really warm.

Syo picked up Keiko's body while blushing and said, "I'll take Hinata back to her room."

"Aw! I was hoping I get to do it…" Otoya pouted a little and the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Otoya, it's fair that I do it since you kissed Hinata the other day, even though it was for a movie." Syo reminded Otoya while glaring at him, maybe from jealousy.

As Syo walked away from the other jealous guys, he sighed in relief after he managed to get away from them before they all started arguing.

_I'm glad that's over… _Syo thought to himself as he finally made it to the girls dorm floor and looked around to see which room is Keiko's. He finally found Keiko's room and opened it. Syo couldn't help to look around and saw that her room but, it's an average girls room. _It's normal but, I can't stop staring at Hinata's room… _

"...mmm…" Keiko started waking up then saw that Syo was carrying and she blushed instantly and started moving around. "Whoa what the hell!? Why are carrying me Syo-senpai?!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Hinata! You're seriously sick!" Syo tried calming Keiko down and she felt embarrassed.

"O-Oh… I-I'm sorry… I didn't know." Keiko apologized to Syo and he walked over to her bed and saw the picture of Keiko and her friend which is Misaka Aoi.

"Is this you?" Syo asked as he picked up the photo.

Keiko nodded then moved close to Syo, which made him blush a little and Keiko pointed at Aoi.

"This is Misaka Aoi, my composer and best friend." Keiko told Syo while smiling a little.

"If she's your composer, how come she isn't here?" Syo asked Keiko and she sighed.

"She wanted to come here but, she's on vacation with her family… Who knows when she'll come back…" Keiko said with a hint of remorse.

"It sounds like you two really get along." Syo said as he wrapped his arm around Keiko.

After Keiko felt something touch her shoulders, she turned and saw that Syo wrapped his arm around her which made her blush.

"You…" Keiko grumbled then took Syo's arm off of her. "Don't do that Syo-senpai!" She yelled at him as she blushed more. "I mean, I'm your kouhai and all so, I don't want things to be more weird as it is…"

"O-Oh, you're right." Syo nodded then backed away from Keiko while his face turned red.

After a moment of silence, Keiko yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "You're just gonna sit here and watch me sleep?"

"Yeah," Syo said then nodded. "I'm worried about you." He told her which made her smile a little. "Plus, I've been meaning to do something..."

"Tell me something?" Keiko asked as she tilted her head then frowned. "What're you gonna tell me...?"

Syo said nothing, instead, he grabbed Keiko's arm and pinned her down with a faint blush on both of their faces and Syo kissed Keiko without warning. After a minute, the two separated and they didn't say anything.

"So," Keiko spoke up to break the silence. "I'm sick huh? What a joy… I'm not sure if Rin will be happy if she comes by."

"Oh come on, there's no way that your overprotective sister is gonna come over." Syo said as he patted Keiko's head while blushing still.

* * *

The door slammed open and Rin came over with a grin on her face. "Hey Kei!" She called out for Keiko but, she got no response. Rin then walked around and saw Otoya and Cecil sitting on the couch. "Hey," She said to them then asked, "Do you have any ideas where Kei's at?"

"U-Um… W-We don't know where Hinata's at." Otoya lied then looked at Cecil. "Right Cecil?"

"Keiko's in her room with a fever." Cecil told Rin which made her eyes widen.

"Dammit…" Rin muttered then ran off.

* * *

Back inside Keiko's room, Syo kept a watchful eye on his kouhai as he blushed. The door to Keiko's room slammed open and when Syo turned to see who it was, he flinched when he saw that the person who came inside was Keiko's older sister, Hinata Rin.

"H-Hinata Rin!?" Syo stuttered a little then saw Rin run past him and towards Keiko.

"Kei! Are you okay?!" Rin asked then noticed that she's asleep. "Oh? She's asleep."

"I was gonna tell you that but you ran past me!" Syo snapped at Rin and she bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin apologized then said, "Well, your buddy, I think his name is Aijima, told me that Kei's sick so I came here as fast as I can."

"Oh," Syo said, starting to feel guilty that he snapped at Rin. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay Kurusu," Rin smiled at him, "I'm used to people yelling at me." She said then walked off. "Well, I leave my sister in your hands."

"Y-You're just gonna leave me with Hinata?!" Syo asked as Rin opened the door.

"Yes," She nodded. "Take good care of her. And if she's feeling better by tomorrow, I'll let you date her." Rin said which made Syo blush again considering that he already kissed Rin's sister for like, a whole minute. "Well then, take care!"

Just after Rin left, Keiko woke up and she slowly sat up. She saw that the door was wide open and Syo was standing in front of it. Confused as she is, Keiko asked, "Hey, why's the door open?"

"Huh?!" Syo turned around and saw Keiko and he sighed in relief. He said, "Your sister came by and she told me to take care of you."

"Oh. I see." Keiko nodded then looked outside. "It's almost dark outside. How long did I sleep for?"

"Let's see… Almost the entire day." Syo told her by estimate and she gasped.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell Aoi something!" Keiko said as she started digging through her drawers. "U-Um, please leave until after I finish talking to Aoi…" Keiko looked at Syo and begged him.

"H-Huh?! R-Right." Syo nodded then ran out the door within seconds.

Keiko sighed then dialed her friend's number. On the other side, she heard a "hello?"

"Ah! Aoi, I'm sorry for not calling you when morning came over there!" Keiko apologized.

"It's okay," The girl who is Misaka Aoi, said. "I just woke up and I was gonna wake up my sister soon anyways."

"O-Oh? I see." Keiko said then she smiled.

"I have a question," Aoi asked on the other side.

"What is it?" Keiko asked as she tilted her head.

"Have you made your choice who to confess to yet?" Aoi asked which made Keiko blush.

"W-Why are you asking me that now?!" Keiko asked while stuttering a little.

"Well, it's been almost a month since you arrived there yes?" Aoi asked again. "If so, you should've made a decision by now so you guys can start going out and do lots of fun stuff together as a couple." Aoi said. "Just thinking about my best friend dating a member of a group just makes me blush."

"Aoi, you're dreaming way too much dammit!" Keiko yelled angrily and bitterly which caused her to push the speaker button on accident.

* * *

As Keiko was talking to Aoi, Syo is just standing outside, waiting for Keiko to be done.

_What's taking her so long…?_ Syo asked himself, _I've been standing here for about 10 minutes… Is Hinata gonna take all evening…? _

Just as Syo was gonna walk away, he heard something, almost like an apology from someone else.

"I'm sorry Keiko!" A girl apologized to Keiko.

"Just don't think about crap like that." Keiko accepted the girl's apology as she sighed.

Because he was blushing a little and see what's going on, Syo walked back and pressed his ear up against the door.

"So, you're gonna confess right?" The girl asked which made Keiko sigh.

"No… I'm not…" Keiko said. "I'm not… I… I just wanna spend more time with my senpais! I mean, I had fun shooting my movie with Otoya-senpai. And… Thanks to Syo-senpai, I'm feeling better."

"Well, I'm coming back tomorrow so I'll be over as soon as I get back. Okay!?" The girl said.

"Okay then," Keiko said then the door opened. "Syo-senpai, you can-" She was gonna say until she was suddenly hugged by Syo. "S-Syo-senpai?!"

"I'm glad that you're feeling better Hinata." Syo whispered in Keiko's ear which made her blush.

"Hold on, how do you know that I'm-" Keiko was gonna ask until she realized that Syo was listening to her conversation which made her frown. "Jerk! Don't listen to my damn freaking conversation!"

"Sorry…" Syo apologized then stepped back from Keiko.

"F-Forget I was ever talking to Aoi!" Keiko yelled and begged.

"Whoa! What's gotten over you?" Syo asked and he put his hands on Keiko's shoulders.

"Nothing! Just forget I ever talked to Aoi! Got it?!" Keiko yelled at Syo as her face turned red.

"Okay okay, calm down." Syo nodded then petted Keiko's head.

Keiko went back into her and slammed the door in front of her senpai and she sat on her bed, looking down at the blankets. _I'm never telling unless someone forces me to… I will never tell… _Keiko thought to herself as she buried her face in-between her legs. _I need to wait a couple of days before I can do it… _

* * *

The next day, a girl with long purple hair walked towards the agency and looked up at it. She sighed then said, "I'm here… Keiko-chan. I hope you're alright…"

She walked inside and saw a group of guys hanging around each other. They all soon looked at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" Otoya asked the girl.

"I don't think I've seen you here before." Syo said then looked at the others. "Do you guys agree?"

"Yes I do." Masato nodded in agreement with Tokiya and Ren.

"That's true but, isn't she adorable?" Natsuki asked as he looked at the girl.

"U-Um… Can you guys stop talking about me…?" The girl asked as she turned red. "Anyways, I'm Misaka Aoi and I'm here because I'm Hinata Keiko's composer!"

The guys looked at the girl who's Misaka Aoi and they all yelled out, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"You don't smile?!" The second guy asked the girl and she shook her head. "Other than that, how can we help a girl smile?" The second guy looked at his friend and he shrugged.

_I never smile… I can't… Not after what happened last time… _The girl thought to herself as she sat there. _We are searching for, even now, the ladder we talked about and aimed for when we were children… We look up at and chase after the flowing stardust… Tracing of the future remain in the hand I reached out._ She kept thinking to herself.

"Come on," The second guy picked up the girl which made her curious and confused. "The two of us are gonna show you what the world's like. And so you can smile."

The girl nodded and everything faded into black in a blink of an eye. "I will smile for you… I will…" The girl said quietly as the darkness really became the night sky that's filled with sparkling and shimmering stars. _Because… I really want to smile again… _


	5. My Bittersweet Happiness

**A/N: **Well, Aoi's here and I wasn't planning to have her but, might as well since she's Keiko's best friend. Also, now, there's gonna be a kiss scene in every chapter (well, except the part when Keiko gets depressed)! So here's a little bio of her: Misaka Aoi is Keiko's best friend. She's a friendly, cheery, bubbly person but has lack of confidence. Despite her personality, she does not believe in love since she dated someone before attending Saotome Academy but her boyfriend cheated on her so she dumped him. What's strange is that she does not believe in love that has to do with her but she does believe in love that has to do with someone else, mainly Keiko. Aoi is also Keiko's composer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I just own my OCs!

* * *

As the two guys took the girl outside to see the stars, the girl looked up at the stars and her eyes were sparkling. _The dream we aimed for is far away… The dream we lost is also far away… _The girl thought again and she smiled.

"Hey, you smiled!" The second guy said happily as he noticed the girl smiling.

"Yay!" The first guy cheered until another guy came by.

"Smile for me." The third guy demanded which left the girl a little bit conflicted and confused.

_I… I… _The girl thought while being speechless.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The guys all yelled out as they heard that Misaka Aoi's Keiko's composer.

"Yep," Aoi nodded then bowed. "It's nice to meet you Senpai."

"Quiet you damn bitches! I can't focus on playing my guitar if you damn idiots keep-" A loud yell came from down the hall and Keiko stomped over to the guys but saw Aoi and her eyes widen. "A-Aoi?"

"Yay! I'm glad to see you again Keiko!" Aoi threw her hands in the air and smiled at her best friend.

"Hinata," Otoya ran up to Keiko and asked her, "_This_ is Misaka Aoi that you talked about?"

"After I saw the picture of her, she doesn't look as thrilled as she was in the picture than she is now." Syo walked towards them and commented.

Keiko slapped both Otoya and Syo then walked up to Aoi and glared at the two. "You guys, don't make fun of Aoi when I'm here! Or you damn idiots are gonna pay!" Keiko snapped at the two then looked at Aoi. "Aoi, should I help you unpack?"

"Yeah," Aoi nodded and the two walked off.

"Misaka Aoi," Ren spoke up and she looked at him in confusion. "You and I should do something together one day."

"No." Aoi bluntly rejected then walked off.

"Whoa. Does Misaka have mood swings?" Tokiya asked and Keiko shook her head.

"Nope. She doesn't believe in love that's towards her." She explained then sighed. "She had a boyfriend before attending Saotome Academy but since her boyfriend cheated on her, Aoi dumped him and ever since that day, she doesn't believe in love that's for her." Keiko told the story. "What's weird is that she believes in love that's towards others."

"That's confusing…" Syo commented then sighed. "Oh? How are you feeling by the way?"

"Fine." Keiko responded before she walked off.

Just as Keiko was walking away from the boys, Cecil was smiling which made his bandmates curious and somewhat worried.

"Misaka Aoi, like Keiko, she's interesting." He said, "Her first strong point is that her personality makes her very popular among girls despite being a composer although, her confidence is rather low and she clings onto Keiko a lot. Her hate for love on herself makes her rather blunt which causes a lot of conflict on guys. Aoi will be an interesting experiment."

Tokiya soon got up and he walked off which made the rest of STARISH confused.

* * *

In Aoi's room, Aoi and Keiko were unloading the boxes while talking to each other.

"When are you gonna confess?" Aoi asked Keiko while smiling.

"Not until I've made a decision." Keiko bluntly told Aoi. "The guys are really sweet but, I'm not sure yet…" She quietly said as she looked down.

"Well, what is our senpais like?" Aoi tilted her head and asked while putting books away.

"Who should I start off with?" Keiko asked as she looked at her audition song.

"Hmm…How about...Ittoki-senpai." Aoi thought about it then told Keiko.

"We get along just fine." Keiko said, "We worked on a movie together and during one of the scenes, there was a kiss scene and he kissed me." She said as she blushed lightly.

Aoi walked up to Keiko and smiled at her. "Ooh! I can't wait to see it when it comes out! You finally had your first kiss Keiko."

"Hey! It was for a damn movie Aoi! So shut the hell up!" Keiko yelled at Aoi and her best friend giggled.

"I know. Oh, now Shinomiya-senpai!" Aoi said then put her clothes away.

"Despite yelling at him, I've grown to like him in a friendly way. Although, I kinda don't like it when he calls me 'Keiko-chan'..." Keiko said as she was putting Aoi's notebooks on her desk.

"What about Jinguji-senpai?" Aoi asked and Keiko just sighed.

"The damn flirt gives me a headache sometimes… Other than that, he gave me a pretty weird nickname." Keiko told Aoi. "But, I guess he's okay."

"Aijima-senpai."

"Well, he gives off a mysterious air in my opinion but, he's really sweet and even cool!" Keiko said to Aoi.

"Alright… OH! How about Kurusu-senpai?" Aoi thought about it then asked Keiko while smiling.

"Yesterday, he helped me feel better since I was sick. Other than that, he's super cool and amazing. Although things were pretty weird yesterday…" Keiko said, then started blushing after remembering what happened. "I'm gonna kill that damn bastard later today…" She said. _Even after he pinned me on my bed and kissed me without telling me... _Keiko thought a little then sighed.

"I see, well then, don't killing him for real." Aoi said as sweat came down her forehead. "Then what about Ichinose-senpai?"

"He's cool too. I mean, besides the fact that he's kinda like an older brother, I've grown somewhat attached to him and not the way you think." Keiko said then stared at Aoi.

"Uh-huh, sure." Aoi smirked then finished unpacking. "Lastly, Hijirikawa-senpai."

"I rarely talk to him. His super calm composure somewhat scares me and I get really nervous when I talk to him." Keiko said as she sighed.

After Aoi and Keiko finished unpacking, Keiko sighed then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna take a nap…" She said.

"Alright then." Aoi smiled and watched Keiko leave her room. Right after Keiko left Aoi's room, she looked out the window and whispered, "She'll choose one of them soon. I bet those guys love her."

* * *

As Keiko started walking back to her room, she yawned and stretched. _Why does Aoi always put pressure on me whenever we start talking about our senpais…? _Keiko asked herself as she sighed.

Once Keiko arrived in front of her room, she got a text from someone and when she saw who it was, she sighed.

_Hey Kei! How are you feeling huh? I told Kurusu to keep an eye on you and I told him something if you're feeling better. ;P _The text said which turned out to be from Rin.

_I'm fine Rin. What did you tell Syo-senpai...? _Keiko responded back to her text then walked into her room and got another text.

_Oh? Do you really wanna know my dear little sister? :) It's something you might like! _Rin's text said and in Keiko's head, she can hear Rin say that in a very dirty way which made her worry.

_...What did you do…? _Keiko replied back and two seconds later, she frowned after reading the text she got from Rin.

_Oh? I just told him that if you're feeling better, I would allow him to date you! ;) So, if you choose to date him, which I highly think so, tell me and I'll obviously say yes! \(^_^)/ _Rin's text said and Keiko just shut her phone and gritted her teeth.

"Damn you Rin…" She said then sighed. "I'm not even sure who I like yet…" Keiko quietly said then laid her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Little Beauty, you in there?" Ren yelled from outside.

"It's open!" Keiko yelled out then sat up as Ren entered her room. "What do you want?"

"I want to do something with you." Ren put that in a very pervy way which made Keiko frown a little.

"Jerk… Don't make it sound so damn freaking creepy!" Keiko snapped at him then yawned. "Well, I was just about to take a nap." She told him then laid on her bed.

After laying down, Keiko instantly fell asleep. Ren, who is now watching Keiko sleep, smirked at her then sat next to her.

"Little Beauty looks cute when she's asleep." Ren commented then laid next to her. "I'll just sleep for now and wake up when she wakes up."

2 hours later, Keiko woke up and she yawned as she rubbed her eyes. _I wonder why Rin told him that…_ She pondered then saw something next to her and she blushed a little while frowning. "You…" Keiko muttered then elbowed Ren's stomach. "Why the hell were sleeping next to me!?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Little Beauty, I just wanted to sleep next to you." Ren admitted then smirked at her.

"You could've just told me you wanted to do that!" Keiko yelled at Ren while blushing. "Otherwise I wouldn't have to do that to you!"

Ren lifted Keiko's chin up and she blushed a little then Ren smirked again. He then kissed Keiko's lips and her eyes widen. After a minute, the two parted with Ren smirking again.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He said then left the room with a speechless Keiko.

Just as Ren left, Keiko punched the wall angrily while her face is red. "What the hell did I do to deserve this!?" She asked in her bloody voice. "Three guys kissed me so far and my head's getting all mixed up like freaking hell!" Anger was in Keiko's blood but, she calmed down and somehow, tears started coming in her eyes. "I know I came here for _that_ reason but… I don't think I can take it anymore… Maybe…"

Keiko calmed down then opened her window and felt the wind blow through her hair. She looked down and sighed. _I'll wait a couple of days… I'm not ready to confess my feelings. _She thought to herself then looked at the crimson sky.

* * *

"I-I'm not sure…" The girl quietly said to the third guy.

"Idiot! We finally got her to smile and you ruined a good moment too!" The second guy yelled at the third guy.

"Calm down you two." The first guy tried calming his two friends down.

_The two of us wait for the dawn to break… _The girl thought to herself as the wind blew through her hair and clothes. "Let's calm down before we hurt ourselves." The girl said as she smiled and a shooting star came down.

"Look! What should wish for?" The first guy saw the shooting star then asked.

_I wish I will find the one who I will love… Please heart, grant me my wish soon… _The girl said her wish to herself then smiled at the stars.


	6. Tear-Colored Wings?

**A/N: **Sorry that I haven't updated. One: I was out of town. Two: I got Rune Factory 4 and I've been playing that. Three: I've been Role-Playing a lot on Twitter (so I actually had a social life over the Internet. Yeah great wonderful~). Four: I got super lazy (other than that, I had to do something last week which resulted in me going to my friends house afterwards)! Anyways, let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! I own my OCs!

* * *

The next day, the girl is sleeping on the grass, not remembering what happened last night. She woke up and saw someone sitting next to her. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Yay! You're awake!" A guy yelled out which confused the girl a lot.

"H-Huh?" The girl blinked then tilted her head in confusion. _You always loved nothing but boring things. The increasing number of cats you gathered was worrisome... You had always smiled next to me... _She thought to herself in a very sad way.

* * *

The next day, the seven guys are with each other and staring at Aoi, who is currently composing.

Aoi finally noticed them and asked, "Um, is something wrong?"

"Aoi-chan," Natsuki spoke up which made Aoi tilt her head. "Are you flat chested?"

"Huh?! Well, no I'm not." Aoi's eyes widen then shook her head. "Um, what kind of question's that? It's sort of...weird to ask..."

"We're going somewhere soon and I bet he's asking that so he can see you in a swimsuit…" Syo predicted then sighed. "So, are you flat or not?"

Aoi drew sweat after hearing the same question then stood up. "I'm gonna see if Keiko's awake or not." She said then bowed. "I'll see you guys later!"

After Aoi walked off, the guys started daydreaming about Keiko, wearing something that will make them blush a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keiko was in her room, sighing and looking at the text she got from Rin. Aoi walked inside and smiled at her friend.

"Good morning Keiko!" Aoi greeted Keiko and she looked up at her friend. "Are you getting ready or something?"

"Actually no," Keiko shook her head then looked at her phone. "Rin texted me and apparently she knows that we'll be going on vacation…"

"Oh? What did she say?" Aoi asked as she walked over to Keiko and looked at the text. "_Kei, even though you guys are going on vacation, you and Aoi should be careful with the guys. If there's a guy you absolutely love, tell me and I'll say yes! \(^_^)/ I'll see you when you guys get back!_"

"I swear… She really makes me wanna punch something…" Keiko grumbled to herself.

"Now now, it's fine." Aoi patted Keiko's head and said, "Let's just get ready and we'll have fun! The trip is three days and two nights!"

Keiko sighed then nodded. "Fine, but I hope there's an open air bath. I need to relax a little." She said as she smiled a little to Aoi.

"Open air bath huh." Aoi said then smirked. "What do you want? The guys to peep on you?"

"Absolutely not." Keiko bluntly said with a straight face. "Taking a bath indoors makes the entire room all muggy, warm and icky. Taking a bath outdoors is better. Letting all of that steam come out is better than fogging up the room and mirrors." She stated her opinion. "Besides, if any of those guys peep, they're gonna get a one way ticket to freaking hell!"

Aoi nodded then looked at Keiko's suitcase. "Huh? No swimsuit?" She asked curiously.

"Why would I bring one? I doubt there's even an ocean or pool or any body of water there." Keiko told her friend then lowered her eyes. "If you're suggesting that I take my swimsuit just so the guys can drool over me, that's never gonna happen!"

"Wow, you can read people's minds…" Aoi said in amazement.

"You were seriously thinking about that?!" Keiko asked as her eyes widen. "Fine! I'll take one so you can shut the hell up!"

"Yay!" Aoi cheered happily.

* * *

After Keiko and Aoi's conversation, the morning passed and it was about noon when everyone arrived at a really fancy resort.

"Whoa! How amazing!" Aoi and Haruka complimented in awe.

"It does look amazing." Keiko quietly complimented also while smiling. "I wonder if we'll have any fun times here."

"Of course we will Hinata!" Otoya told Keiko then smiled at her.

"You're right. What was I thinking…?" Keiko nodded then laughed a little.

"Hey, is there some kind of river or ocean or something?" Aoi asked the guys.

"Why are you asking such a question like that…?" Tokiya asked, lowering his eyes.

Aoi looked at Keiko and the girl sighed then tied her hair into a ponytail. After that, Keiko took off all of her clothes, revealing a black and white striped two piece swimsuit underneath her black dress.

"Sorry if I did that…" Keiko apologized then glared at Aoi. "A certain someone wanted me to wear my freaking swimsuit underneath my freaking dress…!"

"Hinata-san, you look amazing!" Haruka complimented, and being completely oblivious that the seven guys are blushing at Keiko.

"Hey!" Keiko noticed the guys staring at her and she frowned. "Stop staring at me!" She demanded angrily. "It's creepy and sort of uncomfortable!"

"Little Beauty," Ren spoke up then looked down at Keiko's B cup chest. "I always thought you were a flat chested girl." He said and the guys nodded in agreement. "But it seems that you're not."

"Huh?!" Keiko blushed in embarrassment then covered her chest. "Don't look down there you damn freaking perverts!" She yelled out then walked towards Ren and lightly slapped him. "You guys shouldn't look," Keiko kept saying then lightly slapped Natsuki and Otoya. "It's freaking pervy," She added. "Not only that," Keiko paused for a brief second then lightly slapped Syo and Cecil. "Why the freaking hell are you guys freaking blushing like freaking idiots!?" She furiously asked as she lightly slapped Tokiya and Masato. "Stop it! You guys are making me all flustered like the world's gonna end with just all of us in a single room together with you guys being dangerously close to me!"

"Whoa! Calm down Hinata." Syo tried calming Keiko down but she moved away from him.

"Stay away from me you dumbass!" Keiko said with her level of anger being way over the charts.

"I guess this was my fault." Aoi said then sighed, feeling a little guilty.

"Of course it was!" Keiko yelled at her friend then sighed and put her dress back on. "I'm leaving… I'm gonna take a long bath to cool myself down…" She said then walked off.

As Keiko walked off, Aoi followed her, leaving Haruka with the seven guys who were slapped extremely hard by their embarrassed kouhai.

"Nice going Ren…" Syo grumbled while looking at Ren. "You just had to say that and having Hinata slap us super hard."

"It's true though." Ren said as he was rubbing his cheek.

"Well, you know that we're gonna apologize to her." Masato reminded everyone and they all sighed.

"I'm gonna see if Hinata-san's alright." Haruka said then ran off.

* * *

In the open-air bath, steam was everywhere and Keiko was in the bath with Aoi.

"That's better," Keiko commented then smiled. "I really needed to relax…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aoi asked as she poured water down her body. She turned to her best friend and looked at her in a worried way. "I mean, I know I did that but, my sister wanted me to do that and see if any of the guys liked it or not." Aoi broke the news to Keiko which made her eyes widen.

"This was your sister's idea?!" Keiko yelled out then sighed. "When I see her again, she'll be in hell!"

"Don't you think you're going a little too far…?" Aoi asked, worried about her older sister's fate.

"Not really! If she's making do crap like that, she'll be seeing hell!" Keiko shook her head and said.

"Now I feel bad for doing it…" Aoi said then walked into the bath.

"So far, this isn't all _that_ bad." Keiko calmed down and quietly commented. "I hope it's like this for the rest of the vacation."

Aoi shrugged and said, "Who knows. Our senpeis are getting interesting each day."

_Yeah… They're getting interesting… _Keiko thought to herself, remembering what happened the days when she started up to this point. _...After all, Otoya-senpai, Syo-senpai, Ren-senpai… They all kissed me… _She added then frowned. _I know the first one was for a movie so I had to do it! But, the other two...those just...happened… Ugh! My head's a damn mess!_

"Hey," Aoi looked over at her best friend and she looked extremely worried. Aoi asked, "Are you okay Keiko?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah! I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." Keiko nodded then sighed. "You know, if you were in my shoes," She started saying quietly. "Who would you choose…? I know you're not up for dating anymore and you hate it when guys do...um...guy things to you… But if you were me, what would do…? Actually, which senpai would you go up to him and say "I love you" huh…?" Keiko quietly asked just in case someone was nearby or on the other side while blushing a little.

"Well," Aoi patted Keiko's head, possibly knowing what kind of situation Keiko's in and said, "I haven't given much thought. In my opinion, I just let my heart do the talking and I'll do whatever it tells me to do."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Keiko yelled out then sighed. "It's easy for you because you're not like me…" She quietly said then stood up. "I'm going back to my room; I've got some thinking to do…"

As Keiko wrapped a towel around herself and walked back inside, Aoi was left behind and she sighed a little. "Keiko… What are the guys doing to her to make her like this…?"

* * *

The day became a dark night and Keiko was yawning and heading back to her room. "Man, I think I relaxed a little too much in there…" She thought aloud then sighed. Keiko grabbed two ribbons from her pocket then started putting her hair up into pigtails. "I should ask my sister then I'll go to sleep."

"Kei-chan!" A loud voice came from behind Keiko and when she about to turn around, she was hugged by Natsuki.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Keiko begged in her loud, pissed off voice and Natsuki let her go, causing one of her ribbons to fall off her hands. "Why did you hug me anyways? Were you gonna apologize?"

"Are you a mind-reader?" Natsuki asked, surprised that Keiko knew what he was gonna say.

"I'm not. I figured after what happened today, that's the logical answer." Keiko sighed and shook her head while replying to Natsuki's answer. "If you're apologizing, I accept it." She said then smiled. "I found out what happened. Turns out it was Aoi's older sister who came up with that messed up plan." Keiko sighed again, remembering the story Aoi told her. "So it's okay. It wasn't your guys fault."

Natsuki hugged Keiko again after hearing her story and he smiled. "Thanks Kei-chan!"

"Let go! Unless you want me to send you to hell!" Keiko threatened and Natsuki let go. "Thanks. Well, now that you apologized, I'm gonna head back to my room and hopefully the others will apologize as well." She said then turned around and started walking off. "Well bye!"

"Kei-chan," Natsuki grabbed Keiko's arm before she walked off and she turned her head but, she was kissed by Natsuki. "You dropped this." He pulled away then handed Keiko the ribbon she dropped.

"Thanks!" Keiko snatched it out of Natsuki's hands while trying to hide her blushing face then walked off again. "Again, see ya!"

* * *

After arriving in Keiko's cabin, she walked towards her bed and laid on it. "Now four guys kissed me…" She said then sighed. "What kind of life I'm living right now…? Eh, whatever." Keiko shrugged then started texting her sister. _Hey Rin, what are you doing right now?_

_What's up Kei! I'm just eating dinner now! Why? What's up? _Rin texted back which made Keiko smile a little.

"Well, I can't tell her what happened or else she'll flip but, I'm sure it's no biggie." Keiko giggled a little then texted Rin back. _I just wanted to talk to you._

_Aw, how sweet! Well, how are things going? Oh and you better tell Aoi that her sister is with me. _Rin texted back which made Keiko sweat a little.

Just as soon as Keiko was about to text back, Aoi walked in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just in time," Keiko said which made Aoi confused. "I'm texting my sister and she said that your older sister is with her."

"Huh?! Give me your phone!" Aoi ran over to Keiko and snatched the phone out of Keiko's hands and started texting Rin.

_I wonder why the guys keep kissing me… What did I do…? I'm not that special or anything. I'm just their kouhai. _Keiko started thinking to herself. _Wait… They can't be… Are they…?_

* * *

The three other guys forgot that they left the girl outside last night and they ran towards the last place they were with her and they saw a guy sitting next to her.

"H-Hey! You're awake!" The first guy yelled out in relief.

"But you're with another guy..." The third guy said with jealousy.

"What the hell are you doing with her anyways?!" The second guy asked the fourth guy with anger and jealousy.

"...D-Don't be mad..." The girl spoke up quietly. "I-I just saw him when I woke up... So, there's no need to be upset..." She said then looked away. _The road I walked down alone now has both of our tracks... Our song asks the world and shines in the summer night sky... _The girl thought to herself as she smiled at the four guys.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhangers are the best~ Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating and I hope you like this chapter~ I'll see you next time~


	7. Important News!

Hey! I have some very big and important news! No I am not stopping the story! Like many of you guys, I'm back in school; and I'm sure like some of you, I'm in high school (I'm in 10th grade) and I'm not gonna focus too much on stories because of homework...! Sorry about it and for the collab(s) with Maiko99 will be put on hood because we both started school and...we're on difference timezones... I'm sorry about the inconvenience...


	8. My Rule You Idiots!

**A/N: **Oh God! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while. If you read that news update, I'm back in school and I'm gonna try and update this story if I have time (although my schedule is crammed with homework XP other than that, I'm in tenth grade so, I would obviously have homework). Alright, the time is coming for Keiko to finally confess (which is four chapters away) but, I don't know who she should go out with… Help me decide! Anyways, onwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! I also don't own the song: My Rule from Hyperdimension Neptunia or the romanji lyrics! All of those belong to their original owner! I own my OCs!

* * *

After a while, the girl started walking around to get used to the place. Although, during her walk, she found a guy looking at him. _We heard a bell chime as we strolled back home… It was so nostalgic it made tears stream down my face. You shook off my hand and took off running…! The sky was dark like it is now, and closed in around us… _The girl thought then remembered something then shook her head and walked up to the guy.

"Um," The girl spoke up but was scared of the guy. "W-Who are you? And why are you here?"

The guy was about to say something to the girl until the four other guys showed up. _...What should I…do…?_

* * *

Keiko woke up with a loud yawn and saw that Aoi was sleeping next to her and she sighed. _She slept here… She didn't have to do that… _Keiko thought to herself then got up and stretched.

"Hinata-san, are you up?" Haruka knocked the door and asked from outside.

"Oh? Yeah I'm up. You can come inside Haruka-senpai!" Keiko yelled out quietly without waking Aoi up in the process. _I wonder why Haruka-senpai wants to see me… _She wondered as Haruka walked inside.

"Hello Hinata-san…?" Haruka greeted Keiko then looked confused. She looked at Keiko's bed and saw Aoi, sleeping away peacefully. "Why is Misaka-san sleeping on your bed?"

Keiko turned around and she sighed, "She was texting with my sister and she slept in my room…" Keiko told Haruka, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh!" Haruka nodded, understanding what Keiko's saying. "Why though?"

"Aoi's older sister was with Rin at the time, so she started talking to both Rin and her sister." Keiko informed then smiled a little. "It was quite a loud night since Aoi was texting them while working on a song for me." She added, pointing at her desk and saw sheets of the unfinished song.

Haruka walked over to Keiko's desk and looked at the song. She smiled then looked over at Keiko and said, "It's amazing. I guess Misaka-san knows you so well."

"Yeah," Keiko nodded then smiled a little. "Mind if I show you guys something?" She quietly asked then tilted her head. Haruka tilted her head as well then Keiko quietly said, "I was wondering if I can perform either my audition song or my debut song for you guys."

"That'd be wonderful!" Haruka blurted out which woke Aoi up a little. "I've always wanted to hear your voice in person rather than listening it!"

"Okay then." Keiko said then walked towards her closet and dug out an electric guitar. "Rin got me this as a gift for becoming an idol. She knew that I'd pull through and show my true colors… How swell Rin…" She said then muttered that last sentence. "By the way, is there a place where I can plug in this amplifier?" Keiko asked then pulled out an amplifier.

"Whoa! Rin-chan is so amazing!" Haruka complimented as her eyes widen when she saw the amp.

"I guess so." Keiko shrugged a little, agreeing on Haruka's compliment. "So, got anywhere for me to plug this in?"

"I guess the best place is the mass hall." Haruka said then tilted her head. "Did you bring all of that by yourself?"

Keiko nodded then stood up. "Yeah. I'm fairly strong so, I was able to lift up the amp and brought it here with no problem."

"Well, let's go." Haruka said as Keiko put her guitar around her shoulders and picked up the amp.

"Hold on!" Haruka and Keiko turned around and they saw Aoi yawning and stretching, still half asleep. "Keiko, you're not going out there like that are you?" She asked then pointed at Keiko, who was wearing a dark blue tank top, and a black and red shorts with her hair down to her hips. "Why don't you change before you go and do your thing." Aoi suggested and Keiko nodded.

"I'll let the others know that you two have woken up and I'll say that they're getting a surprise from someone." Haruka informed then giggled a little.

"Watch it Haruka-senpai!" Keiko glared at Haruka as she was taking her guitar off her shoulders.

"Sorry Hinata-san." Haruka apologized then left Keiko's room.

"I'll you change and I'll go do the same." Aoi said then got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Keiko had her clothes on and is currently tying her hair up in her twintails. _Those last couple of times… _Keiko thought to herself then remembered the kissing scene for the movie she was in with Otoya, the day she was sick and Syo took care of her, after she woke up from a nap and saw Ren sitting next to her, and yesterday when Natsuki picked up her ribbon that she dropped. _Four freaking guys kissed me. The first one was a gimme since we had to, but the other three times felt like I was freaking forced to kiss them! _She bitterly thought then sighed after tying the last ribbon in her hair. "I hope things are gonna go smoothly today and hopefully my lips won't be touched by another guy." Keiko prayed then walked out of her room with her guitar and amplifier.

* * *

"A surprise from Keiko?" Syo tilted his head then sighed. "Are you sure about that Nanami?"

"I'm sure!" Haruka nodded then looked at the other six guys. "What about you guys?!"

"Lately, even though she's a little more cheery and outgoing, she seems to be spacing out a lot. So I'm kind of worried about the surprise that she's gonna give us." Masato pointed out, something that no one has thought about until now.

"C'mon, don't say such rash things about Keiko!" Aoi walked in then smiled. "Keiko's surprise is a good one as a matter of fact!"

"What is it? Little Beauty's gonna confess her love for me?" Ren smirked then asked, not seeing the deadly glares that the guys are giving him.

"Sure, let's put it that way." Aoi lied then giggled a little. "I'm just kidding, she's gonna do something else."

Keiko walked in, yawning somewhat and then she set her amp down. "I'm here. Don't push any of my buttons today." She warned them as she plugged in the amp into an outlet.

"So, the surprise is gonna be a song?" Otoya asked and the three girls nodded.

"Bingo! Right on the spot Ittoki-senpai!" Aoi nodded then pointed at him with her fingers as a gun then she made a "bang" sound.

"I wanted to do this but, I forgot about it." Keiko started saying as she plugged her guitar's cord to the amp. "So, I want to do it now. Other than that, I brought my guitar and amp without thinking the other day."

"Ready Keiko?!" Aoi looked over at Keiko and asked her. Keiko nodded and Aoi smiled at her. "Alright. Get ready to hear Keiko's favorite song: My Rule!"

"One: you don't have to make such a fuss about it." Keiko quietly said then sighed. "Two: don't say that ever again." She added then started playing the guitar then looked at the others and started singing in her violent and bloody voice.

**taisetsu na sekai mamori nuku tame ni**

**sou yo umaretekita senshi**

**mayoi mo fuan mo hito matome ni shite**

**zenbu oharai hako ni shita**

**mou dare nimo tomerarenai**

**genkai made tatakau dakeda**

**nando demo tachiagaru**

**yarareppa na shijaneezo hyakubai ni shite**

**kaesu no ga watashi no ruuru**

**jigoku made ochiro! kasudomo ga!**

**butsubusu! kutabare!**

**nemuri kara sameta watashi no honki miseteyaru!**

**negoto wa nete ie! omae nanka**

**senfu no ichigeki!**

**choudo kyuu de zemeteyaruze**

**kurae! watashi no chikara wo!**

**taiko no jidai kara saigo ni katsu no wa**

**sou da itsudatte seigi dashi**

**aisuru hito tachi mamoritai to negau**

**tsuyoi kono omoi ga areba**

**mou nannimo kowakunai**

**makeru nante arienaize**

**nando demo tachi mukau**

**naite ayamattatte yurusu wake nee**

**yuzurenai watashi no ruuru**

**buchi no meshite yaru! kasu domo ga!**

**ii kagen kutabare!**

**kitaisareru nomo warukunai...**

**honki misete yaru!**

**jama da! sokodoke yo omae nanka**

**senfu no no ichigeki!**

**choudo kyuu no renda hanattsu!**

**kurae! watashi no chikara wo!**

Keiko took a little break from singing and she kept playing the guitar like it was the end of the world and she smiled happily. Aoi and Haruka smiled as they watched the performance while the guys had their eyes glued onto Keiko. Half of them were blushing while the other half were having second thoughts about Keiko. After Keiko's break was over, she went back to singing with a ton of passion and happiness while maintaining her violent voice.

**mamoru beki mirai wa ima kono tatakai no**

**sono saki ni hirogatteru**

**dakara makerarenai makeru wake ikanai**

**sorosoro todome wo sashite yaruze**

**kakugoshi yagare gedou domo!**

**jigoku made ochiro! kasu domo ga!**

**butsubusu! kutabare!**

**nemuri kara sameta watashi no**

**honki misete yaru!**

**negoto wa nete ie! omae nanka**

**senfu no no ichigeki!**

**choudo kyuu de zemete yaruze**

**kurae! watashi no chikara wo!**

"Good job Keiko!" Aoi yelled out then tossed a water bottle at Keiko and she grabbed it with her right hand.

"Thanks Aoi." Keiko thanked Aoi, still trying to catch her breath. Before she opened the cap to the water bottle, Keiko took her guitar off of her shoulders then she started drinking the water. After she was done, she wiped the sweat off her forehead then asked, "So, how was that my dear Senpais?"

None of them responded which made her a little worried. Keiko first walked up to Tokiya then waved her hand in front of him.

"Hello? Is there anyone in that head of yours, Tokiya-senpai?" Keiko asked then Tokiya grabbed her hand unexpectedly. "What is it?"

Not replying to any of Keiko's questions, Tokiya stood and dragged her away somewhere far away. As they were running, Keiko lowered her eyes and sighed. _Please don't tell me what I think this is… _She prayed then she looked around and saw that the two have stopped running and were by a river.

"Good, we're away from those guys." Tokiya said then let go of Keiko's hand.

"Why are we here?" Keiko asked, a little worried and she knew what's gonna happen. _It's no surprise now… Those idiots like me. I can feel it or something. _She thought to herself then looked around.

"Do you like it here?" Tokiya asked and Keiko shrugged.

"Not sure, I've never been here before so, I was observing it." Keiko gave a logical answer then sighed. "Should we head back? Aoi has to finish a song and she wants me to help her."

Before Keiko was about to walk off, Tokiya grabbed her arm then pulled her into his arms. Keiko could feel her face heating up but, she tried her best not to do so until Tokiya lifted her chin up.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Keiko asked with her face getting all red and flustered.

Tokiya didn't reply, he just simply kissed Keiko without warning her or anything. After a couple of seconds, Tokiya pulled Keiko away from him then walked off without her. Still feeling a little shocked, Keiko gritted her teeth a little and clenched her fist and took a walk around the resort.

_Screw my senpais… Screw it all to hell! _Keiko thought bitterly to herself then laid on the grass and looked up at the sky. _Maybe I should forget my reason for coming here and just say that I'm here because I wanted to be. _She pondered until she got a text from Rin.

Once she read the text, her eyes widen and the text said, _Kei! I wonder if you remember my boyfriend, Daisuke? If you do, then I have good news: he proposed and we're gonna get married! If I'm getting married soon, I wish you can get a boyfriend soon. If you're against that, I want you to grow up and start acting like your age! I demand you to get a boyfriend soon! I'm giving you three days, reply to me before then or on the third day or else I'm drawing the line! _

* * *

"When did you get here?!" The first guy asked the fifth guy with his wide eyes.

"Just now." The fifth guy replied to the question he was given.

"Are you trying to flirt with the girl?" The third guy asked with a smirk.

"Don't do that!" The second guy yelled at his friend.

"I don't want her to be taken away from me!" The fourth guy pouted.

The five guys started arguing and then the girl gently slapped their cheeks. "Hey, please stop fighting." The girl said then looked at the five guys. "Okay?"

The five guys nodded then smiled at the girl. _Like the ancient heroes the stars tell us about. It's a tiny distance even to space so far, far off. _The girl thought to herself when all five guys smiled at her. _I hope they can keep me safe. _

* * *

**A/N:** So, plot twist? Maybe, I dunno. My mind's still on school mode… great… Anyways, who should Keiko go out with? Since she has three days to give her answer, my guess is that someone is gonna say Ren (I'm calling it! I wanna see someone suggest that flirty man). My next update is unconfirmed… Hopefully I can update soon (unless piles and piles of homework distract me) and when I do, we have to get Cecil and Masato to kiss Keiko in the next two chapters. Anyways, ta ta for now~


End file.
